BAP series : Alien and Matoki and Us
by 13ginger
Summary: B.A.P memang kelihatannya hanyalah Boyband rookie terkenal dari TS entertainment, tapi tahukan kalian bahwa mereka benar benar alien dari Mato Planet? Dan kelinci kelinci itu adalah pendamping mereka untuk menginvansi bumi? Siapkan mata kalian juga karena B.A.P bukan satu satunya alien di bumi
1. Yongguk and Matokis

_Please leave your comment if you like, and just leave if you hate._

_Don't make them mad, or they'll be ruined your day_!

_Who are they_? MATOKI _and_ B.A.P!

_Yessir_!

* * *

Kelinci alien bermasker merah itu lagi lagi mengganggu Yongguk yang tengah sibuk di studio pribadinya. Shishimato, panggilannya, menarik narik celana Yongguk untuk menarik perhatiannya. _Leader_ BAP tersebut lalu menoleh karena tak punya pilihan lain, ia menunduk dan mengangkat Shishimato dari lantai dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Apa?" tanyanya mengangkat kedua alis. Shishimato tak bisa bicara, jadi dia hanya menunjuk nunjuk keluar pintu studio yang terbuka. Yongguk menoleh dan mengerutkan kening penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi.

Yongguk lalu keluar studio, diikuti langkah langkah kecil Shishimato. Saat ia sampai di ruang tengah, ia terperangah dengan keributan kecil yang terjadi. Jokomato, kelinci alien bermasker kuning, sedang 'bertengkar' dengan kelinci alien bermasker pink, Tatsmato, dan membuat keadaan disekitarnya rusuh. Bantal sofa berhamburan entah kemana, taplak meja juga tak luput dari kekacauan, belum lagi barang barang yang tidak pada tempatnya membuat Yongguk semakin mengerutkan kening.

Kemana para penjaga kelinci ini sih?!

"Ya, Shi! Kau ini kan _leader_, harusnya kau melerai mereka berdua!" sergah Yongguk yang menunduk pada Shishimato. Kelinci itu hanya mendongak, lalu mengangkat pundaknya tak peduli. Yongguk menghembuskan nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti bertengkar!" Yongguk akhirnya turun tangan dengan mengangkat belakang leher kedua kelinci yang tengah bertengkar itu ke udara. Awalnya Joke (panggilan Jokomato) dan Tats bergerak gerak ribut di genggaman Yongguk, tapi akhirnya setelah Yongguk mengguncang balik mereka berdua, mereka pun tenang.

"Jangan ribut! Kemana Himchan dan Youngjae?!" Yongguk menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari cari penjaga kedua kelinci tersebut, tapi nihil, sepertinya tak ada orang di _dorm_. Ia lalu dengan hati hati menurunkan keduanya,

"Janji padaku kalian tak akan ribut atau kalian akan kugantung di langit langit!" ancam Yongguk. Sepertinya kedua kelinci tersebut takut dengan suara rendah Yongguk dan ancaman kata katanya, jadi tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali mengangguk cepat. Setelah menyentuh lantai dan Yongguk melepaskan cengkeramannya, keduanya lalu saling berpelukan dan menatap Yongguk seakan akan _leader_ tersebut akan menjadikan mereka sebagai hidangan makan malam.

Yongguk lalu mengusir mereka dengan kibasan cepat tangannya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada ruang tengah yang berantakan. Astaga! Apa saja sih yang mereka lakukan! Dasar kelinci alien!

"Shishimato! Bantu aku membereskan ini!" teriak Yongguk. Shishimato bergegas menuju tuannya dan melakukan _salute_ sebelum membantu Yongguk merapikan kekacauan di ruang tengah. Yongguk hanya berdehem pelan membalas _salute_ kelinci tersebut.

Lima belas menit setelah membereskan keadaan kacau (Yongguk berterimakasih karena dua kelinci itu tak memecahkan apapun), pemuda itu lalu berbaring lemas di atas sofa. Ia tidak tahu akan selelah ini hanya untuk membersihkan ruang tengah. Tiba tiba, ia jadi ingat perkataan Youngjae dan kecerewetan Himchan untuk selalu meletakkan dan merapikan kamar mereka. Mungkin, dua orang itu akan selelah ini kalau harus membereskan kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh _member_ yang lain.

Yongguk lalu berjanji membuatkan keduanya kopi hangat di tengah cuaca yang dingin ini sekembalinya mereka dari entah-dari-mana.

Shishimato hanya duduk diatas punggung sofa, diatas Yongguk, dan mengganti ganti _channel_ TV. Mencari cari berita atau tayangan perang di sana. Karena bosan, ia hanya membiarkan TV menyala dengan tayangan Running Man disana. Meskipun bukan perang, tapi sepertinya tayangan itu mengasikkan karena kita bisa membunuh orang satu sama lain. Hanya mungkin, yang tak dimengerti oleh Shishi adalah kenapa dengan merobek _tag name_ di punggung orang lain, mereka bisa mati?

Belum habis kelinci _best killer_ itu berpikir, seekor kelinci alien lainnya, bewarna biru muda, tiba tiba memeluknya bahagia dari samping. Shishi menoleh dan hanya mengedipkan mata bingung ketika Totomato, kelinci robot itu memeluknya. Tapi setelah itu, Toto membeku dan menunduk begitu saja. Hingga ia jatuh ke perut datar Yongguk.

"Ugh, apala─," Yongguk yang sudah terlelap tiba tiba terbangun dengan tekanan berat yang tiba tiba jatuh di atas perutnya. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat salah satu kelinci alien itu jatuh terduduk di atasnya.

"Toto?" kata Yongguk dengan mengguncang kelinci itu pelan. Oh, sepertinya robot kecil itu butuh di _charge_. Dengan menyembunyikan kuap dibalik tangan, Yongguk malas malasan berdiri dan menggendong Toto menuju saklar listrik terdekat. Ia membuka sebuah kotak kecil di balik tubuh Toto untuk mengeluarkan kabel dan menancapkannya di saklar listrik. Satu satunya kelinci yang butuh _charger_ teratur hanya Toto karena dia bukan kelinci tulen. Shishi lah yang menciptakan Toto karena waktu itu, dia butuh seorang teman di bumi.

Yongguk kembali berbaring diatas sofa, membiarkan Shishimato meloncat dari sofa dan berjalan entah kemana. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, berusaha istirahat karena semalaman begadang untuk mengerjakan sebuah ide yang melintas di kepalanya.

Demikian, salah satu hari 'sibuk' Yongguk karena kelinci kelinci alien itu.

+MATOKI-BAP+

_Daehyun's Note:_

_Hari ini, Shishimato makan cabai dan wajahnya berubah jadi merah. Tipikal Yongguk _hyung_ sekali tak bisa makan pedas_


	2. Not that Apple, Toto!

_Please leave your comment if you like, and just leave if you hate._

_Don't make them mad, or they'll be ruined your day_!

_Who are they_? MATOKI _and_ B.A.P!

_Yessir_!

* * *

Saat Junhong tahu bahwa Gubernur Mato Planet mengirimkan kelinci alien untuk membantu misi mereka menginvansi bumi, ia tak tahu kalau kelinci _avatar_nya akan seimut ini. Semua kelinci memang tak bisa bicara, tapi Toto adalah kelinci robot yang malah hampir tak bisa melakukan apa apa karena harus diajari. Junhong berterimakasih karena Yongguk meng_install_ programnya dengan data bumi, berbeda dengan Toto karena ia lebih banyak harus diberi tahu dari pada di _upgrade_.

Toto sendiri tak suka untuk lama lama berdiri. Karena umurnya bisa dihitung bayi (atau malah masih belum menjadi apa apa di planet Mato), maka sifat serta kelakuannya seperti anak bayi kelinci yang lucu. Beruntung Toto adalah robot yang pintar, dan Junhong menyayanginya.

"Toto." Kata Junhong tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah _cherry tomato_ di hadapannya, "ini _cherry tomato_. Nah, kalau yang ini," Junhong mengambil sebuah apel yang tak jauh darinya, "apel. Ingat?"

Diatas meja makan itu, Junhong menutup tugas sekolahnya yang sudah selesai dan mengajari Toto untuk tahu nama nama benda yang berada di sekitarnya. Toto dengan lucu menatap kedua benda tersebut dan menatap Junhong. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sinar _scan_ dari matanya, dan mengarahkan pada kedua benda asing tersebut.

Toto lalu menepukkan tangannya riang dan melompat lompat kecil dalam duduknya. Itu berarti dia mengerti apa yang diajarkan Junhong. Ia lalu membuka maskernya sedikit dan menunjuk nunjuk mulutnya yang menganga, menginginkan salah satu dari kedua makanan tersebut.

"Oke, yang pertama, _cherry tomato_," Junhong menyurungkan sebuah tomat ceri ke mulut bayi robot tersebut. Toto mengunyahnya dan sekali lagi menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Junhong tersenyum bangga, ia seperti mengajarkan anaknya untuk memanggilnya _appa_ dan sukses dalam percobaan pertama.

"Nah, yang kedua, apel." Junhong mengambil apel yang sudah terkupas dan terpotong di atas piring, menyuapkannya pada Toto. Pemuda 17 tahun itu tersenyum lebar ketika Toto menyukai buah buahan tersebut.

"Oke, Toto. Aku akan ke kamar untuk menyimpan bukuku. Ingat, jangan kabur! Pelajaran kita belum selesai!" kata Junhong lalu buru buru berdiri, mengacuhkan uluran kedua tangan Toto agar Junhong juga mengajaknya pergi. Namun sayang, Junhong sudah terburu mengambil buku dan berlari menuju kamar.

Tak lama berselang, Junhong belum kembali. Namun, Jongup, dengan Dadamato, kelinci bermasker hijau diatas kepalanya datang ke ruang makan dan duduk diseberang Toto. Karena sepertinya tak tertarik dengan buah buahan yang sudah ia makan, Toto menoleh pada Jongup. _Main dancer_ BAP itu hanya tersenyum riang dan menepuk nepuk kepala Toto yang berhias kunci putar seperti pada kotak musik.

Dads (panggilan Dadamato) turun dari kepala Jongup dan menghampiri Toto. Dads juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Jongup pada Toto, dan kelinci masker biru itu menyukainya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Dads agar ia bisa naik ke kepalanya.

Jongup sibuk mengetik di laptop, sepertinya ia tengah membalas _mention_ yang masuk di akun _twitter_ pribadinya. Toto tertawa senang berada di kepala Dads yang membawanya berlari kecil diatas meja, ia tiba tiba meminta berhenti dan mengerutkan kening pada sebuah gambar yang terdapat di belakang layar laptop Jongup.

Ia lalu menarik kedua telinga Dads agar ia berhenti, kelinci yang tengah menggendongnya berhenti dan menaikkan pandangannya pada Toto. Namun, Toto sepertinya tak tertarik lagi bermain dengan Dads. Ia turun dari kepala Dads dan mendekati laptop Jongup.

Pemuda itu menyadarinya, ia menggeser badan dan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Toto karena robot itu sangat intens melihat belakang monitor laptop Jongup.

Belum sempat Jongup bertanya ada apa pada Toto, ia melebarkan kedua matanya _horror_ dan terkejut.

"TOTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya.

Toto yang tadinya menatap intens pada monitor Jongup, lalu tiba tiba melepas masker dan menggigit layar tersebut hingga patah. Patahan layar yang ada di mulutnya lalu dikunyah pelan pelan dan ditelannya. Jongup semakin berteriak histeris karenanya.

"APA?! ADA APA?! ADA APA _HYUUNG_?!" Junhong buru buru berlari ke ruang makan. Disusul Youngjae dan Daehyun yang berlari di belakangnya.

"APA?! ADA APA?" kata Youngjae,

"Jongup?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" ujar Daehyun.

Jongup yang memunggungi mereka, sekaligus menghadang pandangan mereka dari laptop, lalu menoleh dengan wajah memelasnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menggeser badannya, seketika itu ketiga orang tersebut lalu membelalakkan mata dan berteriak ribut.

Toto kembali menggigit layar laptop Jongup. Membuat layar hanya tersisa seperempat dari yang asli.

"ASTAGA! TOTO! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" kata Youngjae histeris. Ia lalu terburu mendekati Toto dan menggendongnya, mengambil serpihan layar yang ada di mulut kelinci tersebut. Toto memberontak dan meraung, sepertinya dia menangis. Junghong lalu mengambil Toto dari gendongan Youngjae dan memandang kelinci yang tengah meraung dengan suara robot itu panik.

"Jangan meraung, Toto. Jangan meraung. Ingat, apa yang terjadi kemarin ketika kau meraung? Shishimato datang dan langsung mencabut bateraimu. Kau mau dia melakukan itu lagi?" katanya. Toto menggeleng histeris dan langsung terdiam. Ia lalu menoleh pada laptop Jongup dan berusaha untuk turun menggapainya kembali, namun Junhong memeluknya erat.

Sementara Youngjae dengan Dads menenangkan Jongup yang sepertinya terkena _mental breakdown_ gara gara kejadian barusan, Daehyun bersama dengan Kekemato, kelinci tanpa masker bewarna hitam, dan Joke, kelinci milik Youngjae, mengobservasi korban gigitan Toto yang polos itu.

"Omong omong," kata Daehyun mengerutkan kening, sementara kedua kelinci diatas meja makan masih asik memandangi laptop yang layarnya sudah tak berbentuk itu, "kenapa tiba tiba Toto memakan laptop? Yang dulu dulu, dia tidak pernah memakannya."

"Junhong, kau ajarkan apa padanya, ha?" tanya Youngjae. Junhong yang masih sibuk menahan Toto untuk tidak kabur dari pelukan lalu memunggungi meja makan sambil menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_nya.

"Tadi aku mengajarkan Toto soal tomat ceri dan apel. Aku tak tahu kalau dia akan memakan laptop Jongup_ie_ _hyung_! Aku minta maaf!" ujarnya histeris, sementara Toto berusaha untuk melewati pundak Junhong menuju meja makan.

"Begini saja, kau bawa Toto keluar supaya dia tak memakan laptop ini. Kalian, Keke dan Joke, temani Junhong untuk mengurus Toto. Mengerti?" perintah Daehyun menoleh bergantian pada Junhong, Kekemato dan Jokomato. Setelah Junhong mengangguk dan pergi, kedua kelinci itu bersemangat meloncat turun ke lantai melalui kursi dan segera mengikuti langkah lebar Junhong menuju ruang tengah.

"_Hyung_… Itu laptopku yang masih baru… Bahkan aku belum sempat mengisi apa apa di dalamnya..," ratap Jongup. Youngjae hanya tersenyum getir dan menepuk nepuk kepala Jongup.

"Sudahlah, Uppie." Katanya, Dads menepuk nepuk pelan lengan berotot Jongup juga ikut menenangkan, "nanti, kau minta ganti saja pada Junhong."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku takkan tega membuat Junhong membayar ganti rugi. Lagipula..," Jongup berhenti, lalu memandang Dads dan setelahnya memandang korban gigitan di atas meja, "..di laptop itu ada rencana invansi bumi yang ditulis oleh Himchan _hyung_ beberapa hari yang lalu."

Youngjae dan Daehyun saling bertatapan seperti berkata oh-mati-kita-semua.

"Kita akan memperbaikinya. Joke sangat ahli dalam bidang apapun. Kita bisa percaya padanya." Kata Youngjae menegaskan. Daehyun ikut menganggukkan kepala setuju, tapi dia kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu, aku heran, kenapa Toto tiba tiba menggigit layarnya ya?" ujarnya. Youngjae juga mengerutkan kening ingin tahu.

Dads lalu tiba tiba berjalan ke balik laptop tersebut dan menunjuk nunjuk _case_ belakang monitor yang masih tersisa. Jongup lalu ingat sesuatu,

"Tadi, Toto bermain dengan Dads. Lalu ia berhenti dan memperhatikan belakang laptopku dengan sangat intens. Belum sempat aku tanya kenapa, dia… Dia tiba tiba mengiggit layarku." Kata Jongup, dengan nada masih _shock_.

Youngjae lalu berdiri dan memutar laptop tersebut agar ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakang monitor. Kedua alisnya terangkat mengerti saat melihat gambar yang masih sedikit tersisa di belakang laptop.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Toto menggigitnya."

"Eh, kenapa?" kata Daehyun. Youngjae menunjuk gambar ikon Apple yang masih tersisa.

"Mungkin Toto mengira laptop ini adalah salah satu apel yang diajarkan oleh Junhong barusan. Apalagi, dengan sisa gigitan ini, robot itu mungkin menganggap Jongup telah memakannya."

Ketiganya saling bertatapan, bingung entah harus tertawa, penyesalah, atau malah ketakutan. Alasan pertama untuk ketakutan adalah, itu berarti robot milik Shishimato tersebut bukan sembarang robot bayi kelinci yang imut, salah salah dia bisa membuat nuklir dan meledakkannya bagaikan menyalakan kembang api.

Kedua, penyesalan yang menyedihkan. Karena ternyata gara gara itu Toto menggigit layarnya. Mungkin seharusnya Jongup tak membawa laptop itu, atau seharusnya Jongup menutupinya dengan sesuatu, atau Dads harusnya membawa Toto pergi jauh jauh dari ruang makan. Atau banyak kemungkinan lainnya yang berujung pada penyesalan.

Yang terakhir, tertawa. Toto adalah robot, tapi dia terlalu polos.

"Lalu, sekarang." Kata Jongup memecahkan keheningan, "apa yang harus kukatakan pada Himchan _hyung_?"

+MATOKI-BAP+

_Youngjae's note :_

_Hari ini Jokomato mengalahkanku main kartu_! _Aish, bagaimana bisa kelinci itu mengalahkanku_!


	3. Sick I

_Please leave your comment if you like, and just leave if you hate._

_Don't make them mad, or they'll be ruined your day_!

_Who are they_? MATOKI _and_ B.A.P!

_Yessir_!

* * *

Sudah dua hari ini Tats jarang menyentuh makanannya. Toto sering membawakan sepiring wortel segar tapi ia hanya memakan dua atau tiga gigitan saja. Yang Tats lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di samping Himchan yang baru saja kecelakaan. Dokter menyarankan untuknya _bedrest_ selama beberapa hari, karena terdiagnosa tulang belakang Himchan sedikit retak dan membuat bagian luarnya membengkak.

Karena itulah Himchan tak bisa bergabung dengan B.A.P dalam _comeback_ One Shot-nya. Belum lagi rasa menggigit dari luka patah tulang terus menerus menghantui Himchan karena udara dingin yang tengah melanda Korea Selatan. Tats tak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja tuannya. Selama Himchan merintih sakit, Tatsmato terlihat begitu lelah dan sedih.

Yongguk yang sering menjaga Himchan dengan Tats pun merasa kasihan melihat kelinci alien itu terlihat kurang fit. Ia dan Shishi sesekali memaksa menyuapi Tats, namun kelinci masker pink itu selalu menolak. Shishimato sendiri sebagai _leader _kurang lebih sering bertengkar kecil dengan Tatsmato untuk memaksanya makan. Namun pada akhirnya, sebagai pemimpin yang baik, ia tak akan memaksakan kehendak. Shishimato akan melihat hasilnya lebih jauh, jadi sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

Memang tak bisa diukur dari pucatnya kulit seekor kelinci alien untuk mengetahui bahwa dia sakit atau tidak, namun Jongup, si pemerhati kelinci, mengatakan bahwa telinga panjang Tats yang selalu menekuk tak bisa berbohong kalau badan alien itu memang tak sehat.

"Tats, ayo makan." Kata Youngjae membuka pintu kamar Himchan selebar kepalanya agar bisa melongok ke dalam, Tats hanya menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya, duduk di samping tempat tidur Himchan dan memandangi khawatir tuannya.

"Nanti kau sakit. Ayo, makan dulu. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Youngjae membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melangkah ke dalam disusul Joke yang ternyata telah menunggu dibelakang Youngjae. Tats hanya menggeleng pelan. Joke menarik narik tangan Tats dan menunjuk nunjuk keluar kamar, namun Tats hanya menggeleng pelan lagi dan mendorong Joke agar ia melepaskan tarikan tangannya.

Joke tampaknya tak patah arang, sekali lagi ia menarik narik Tats penuh semangat. Sepertinya Tats terganggu, dengan sedikit emosi, ia mendorong Joke hingga kelinci kuning itu tersungkur ke lantai. Youngjae melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan sikap Tats, ketika ia memandang Joke, kelinci itu berdiri dengan tatapan marah dan tangan terkepal. Youngjae akan menahan Joke yang sepertinya akan marah pada Himchan, namun Joke lebih memilih keluar kamar dan melampiaskan marahnya dengan membanting pintu hingga tertutup.

"Engh.. Ada ap-pa?" Himchan kaget dengan bantingan pintu tertutup, ia membuka matanya dengan grogi. Tats lalu cepat cepat turun dari kursi dan mengelus tangan Himchan agar ia kembali beristirahat.

Youngjae sepertinya tak punya pilihan lain, Tats sedang gelisah dan ia tak ingin diganggu.

Ketika yang lain memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tats melakukan apa yang ia inginkan kedepannya (apalagi dengan Joke yang sepertinya tak peduli), keadaan semakin memburuk. Anggota B.A.P menyembunyikan perihal sensitifnya Tats dari Himchan, namun ketika _visual_ itu menutupkan mata terlelap tidur, ini menjadi topik pembicaraan. Yongguk memutuskan untuk merapatkan hal ini sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagi.

"Ini bukan hanya soal Himchan _hyung_," begitu kata Junhong sambil memangku Toto yang tengah meminum susu dari botolnya, "ini juga masalah Tats. Aku.. aku kasihan dengannya."

"Kita juga tak bisa begitu saja berkata pada Himchan _hyung_ tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia bisa saja marah pada Tats, atau sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Gumam Daehyun.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Dae _hyung_. Lagipula, kita juga tak bisa memaksa Tats, atau bisa bisa dia menjadi sangat marah." Jongup menambahi, "dengan pikirannya yang stres dan badan yang lelah, ia akan jadi lebih sensitif."

"Wah, kau perhatian sekali." Kata Daehyun terpukau. Jongup hanya nyengir.

"Soalnya, Himchan _hyung_ juga begitu. Tapi, positifnya adalah, Tats tak bisa bicara. Mungkin kalau bisa, dia akan lebih berkicau daripada Himchan _hyung_." Kata Jongup masih nyengir, namun kemudian ia berpikir sambil bergumam, "tapi, kalau ada yang lebih parah dari Himchan _hyung_, itu berarti akan sangat mengerikan!"

Daehyun, Youngjae dan Junghong menahan tawa.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Youngjae, ia melirik Joke yang sedang duduk mendengarkan, "bahkan Joke pun tak mau berkomunikasi dengan Tats."

Yongguk menghembuskan nafas dan memijit keningnya pelan, dia lalu saling berpandangan dengan Shishimato tapi kelinci itu juga sepertinya tengah berpikir keras. Poinnya adalah, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan karena Himchan sendiri sebagai tuannya ma─

"Yongguk? Yongguk!" suara memanggil dari kamar membuyarkan pikiran Yongguk. Ia lalu berpandangan dengan semua orang (dan kelinci), setelahnya baru buru buru berdiri dan menuju kamar Himchan.

"Hime? Ada apa?" katanya setelah ia masuk ke kamar, wajahnya yang semula datar kini berganti dengan bertanya tanya. Himchan tengah duduk di kursi dimana Tats biasanya duduk, dan kelinci pink itu entah kemana sekarang.

"Tadi, aku terbangun gara gara ada suhu panas yang menyentuh tanganku. Setelah aku membuka mata," Himchan menggantung perkataannya dan membuka selimut agar Yongguk bisa melihat lebih jelas, "Tats demam tinggi. Ia sepertinya tertidur di atas tanganku."

Yongguk lalu menghampiri Tats, ia menyentuh keningnya dan buru buru menarik tangan ketika sudah menyentuh keningnya. Ia lalu memandang Himchan yang menatap Tats khawatir, setelah itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

Himchan persis sekali dengan Tats, dan Tats persis sekali dengan Himchan.

"Himchan," panggil Yongguk, pemuda itu mendongak, "kalau kau masih sakit, tidur saja di ranjangku. Aku akan bilang pada yang lain kalau Tats sakit."

"T-tidak. Aku sudah baikan. Aku akan menjaga Tats saja."

"Jangan bodoh, oke? Aku masih melihatmu meringis kesakitan dan itu berarti tubuhmu perlu berbaring."

"Yongguk, sudahlah. Aku benar benar tak apa apa." Himchan menegaskan, tapi Yongguk sepertinya tak menerima alasan.

"Dengarkan aku, Hime." Yongguk lalu duduk di ranjang berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, "jangan buat kesalahan yang sama dengan apa yang Tats perbuat untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?!" suara Himchan meninggi, ia tak suka ada yang bilang Tats melakukan kesalahan. Yongguk menenangkan dengan memengang lembut kedua lengannya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa Tats bisa sakit, itu karena dua hari ini dia menjagamu dengan sedikit makan dan minum. Ia bahkan tak mau berkomunikasi dengan kami. Yang terakhir, ia mendorong Joke karena tak ingin diajak makan dan keadaan diantara mereka sedang buruk. Jadi, Hime, kalau kau menyayangi Tats, jaga dirimu sendiri. Biar kami yang merawat Tats, bagaimana?"

Wajah Himchan terkejut atas perkataan Yongguk, ia lalu melihat kelinci yang tengah bergeliat tak nyaman di bawah selimut. Yongguk menghembuskan nafas kembali, merasa bersalah.

"Hime, jangan salah sangka atas perkataanku. Aku tidak sedang menghakimimu atau Tats, aku hanya ingin memberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Tats begitu menyayangimu lebih dari apa yang bisa kami duga, tapi kami ingin kalian berdua dalam kondisi yang baik! Aku tak mungkin membiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Maka aku tak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atau menyalahkan Tats." Yongguk berhenti sebentar sebelum menambahkan,

"Lagipula, sebagai temanmu, teman baikmu, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Mengerti?"

Himchan menatap Yongguk tepat di matanya, _leader_ itu hanya tersenyum simpul menenangkan. Kali ini Yongguk berkata pada Himchan bukan sebagai pemimpinnya, melainkan teman. Teman yang mengerti Himchan bahkan sebelum mereka dijadikan satu grup B.A.P ini. Saat Himchan mengalihkan pandangan pada Tats, pandangannya berubah menjadi sedih lagi. Ia akhirnya dalam hati setuju tentang penawaran yang diberikan Yongguk.

"Setidaknya, dia bisa istirahat sekarang." Ujar Himchan. Yongguk hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan berkata pada yang lain kalau Tats sakit." Kata Yongguk sambil berdiri,

"Bbang."

"Ya?"

"Katakan pada Youngjae kalau aku minta maaf."

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada Joke."

"Ah, biarkan. Masalah Joke, itu Tats. Bukan aku."

"Tega sekali kau."

"Aku tak pernah menyuruh Tats mendorong Joke!"

"Aku juga tak ingat pernah menyuruhmu jatuh di jalan licin sampai patah tulang. Dan, aku juga tak ingat pernah menyuruh Tats untuk menungguimu hingga sakit begitu." Yongguk bersidekap tak setuju di depan dada, sekilas akhirnya dia ingat kenapa dia ingin sekali memukul Himchan. Pemuda yang dipandang sebal itu lalu nyengir lebar.

"Bercanda. Tentu saja aku juga minta maaf pada Joke."

"Bagus."

"Oh, omong omong. Bbang."

"Ya?"

"Buatkan aku segelas susu hangat, lalu segelas air putih dan.. Oh ya, sekalian juga tolong ambilkan obatku di atas lemari es."

Yongguk terdiam, mengangkat satu alisnya dan memutar mata sambil mendengus sebal. Ia lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu dengan berkata,

"Kau tetap Kim Himchan yang kukenal."

+MATOKI-BAP+

_Yongguk's Note :_

_Hari ini Toto bersembunyi dibawah jaketku di atas tempat tidur. Setelah ku pindahkan, dia tetap bersembunyi disana. Aku tak tahu apa yang robot kecil itu inginkan. Aku tak pernah bisa berhasil berkomunikasi dengan bayi._


	4. Sick II

_Please leave your comment if you like, and just leave if you hate._

_Don't make them mad, or they'll be ruined your day_!

_Who are they_? MATOKI _and_ B.A.P!

_Yessir_!

* * *

Ketika Tats membuka matanya dari tidur, Himchan langsung memeluknya. Agak dramatis sebenarnya, apalagi dengan Himchan berkata hal hal semacam 'meminta maaf' , 'harusnya kau menjaga dirimu juga!' dan sebagainya. Mata Tats juga berkaca kaca, seperti berkomunikasi dengan Himchan, kalau ia meminta maaf.

Hari hari selanjutnya, para _member_ sibuk promosi album mereka, One Shot. Berbeda dengan kelinci kelinci alien di asrama yang sibuk mengurus Tats. Himchan tak bisa banyak membantu, namun kelinci kelinci itu tak melupakannya.

Pemuda itu menjadi tanggung jawab Keke dan Joke (sepertinya karena Joke masih marah pada Tats), sementara dua kelinci termuda, Toto dan Dada mengurus Tats. Shishimato selalu mendatangi Tats tapi juga sering berada di sebelah Himchan untuk mengecek kesehatannya.

Hingga pada suatu saat, sepertinya Shishi mulai gerah dengen kelakukan Joke yang acuh tak acuh pada Tats. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, kalau para _warrior_ (ini sebutan yang sebenarnya untuk para kelinci alien di bumi) tak bicara satu sama lain, maka rencana invansi bumi akan gagal sebelum berperang!

Ini terjadi saat Keke harus membuatkan teh hangat dan menemani Himchan, sedang Dada mengangkut Toto untuk men_charge_ baterai robot itu, Joke benar benar tak mau membawakan sup jagung hangat untuk Tats. Ia malah hanya memalingkan wajah sementara Keke benar benar panik karena terburu buru.

Shishi lalu menghampiri Joke, mengambil mangkuk hangat itu dan menggeretnya menuju kamar Tats. Awalnya, dalam tarikan Shishi ia memberontak dengan menarik balik tangannya. Namun, kekuatan Shishi lebih kuat. Dengan sekali sentakan, Joke tergeret kembali sampai sedikit terjungkal saat kelinci bermasker merah itu membuka pintu kamar.

Joke tak mau masuk, ia tetap berdiri kukuh di depan pintu. Shishimato mendengus pelan dan menariknya lebih kasar dari yang tadi, berjalan kesebelah tempat tidur dan ia bergantian memandang Joke dan Tats. Kelinci diatas tempat tidur itu tak sedang menutup mata, jadi ia tahu persis bagaimana tidak sukanya Joke diajak masuk ke kamar.

Tiga kelinci itu terdiam, Joke masih memalingkan wajah ke arah yang berlawanan sementara Tats memandang Shishi dan Joke bergantian. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hati Tats karena telah berlaku kasar pada adiknya, namun di sisi lain, ia terlalu terluka karena Joke bahkan tak mau memandang wajahnya. Shishi lalu menaruh mangkuk sup di atas meja dan menarik Joke lebih dekat.

Joke lalu akhirnya menatap Tats.

Tats balik menatapnya, ia lalu mengulurkan tangan. Tanda permintaan maaf sebagaimana tuannya mengajari untuk berbaikan dengan seseorang. Joke tak segera menyambutnya, tangan itu masih gemetar di udara. Shishi juga tak tertarik untuk menarik tangan Joke segera berjabatan dengan Tats, ia hanya ingin Joke mengangkat tangannya sendiri karena keinginannya.

Meskipun sedikit lama, Joke akhirnya mengangkat tangannya. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit Tats. Ia baru menyadari panas yang tinggi dialami oleh Tats setelah beberapa hari. Ia menyesal, betapa apatisnya dia. Padahal, Joke ingat, ketika di Mato, ia juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Tats. Dan kelinci pink itu dengan telaten mengurusnya. Rasa panas yang tak biasa menjalar ke tubuh itu tidak mengenakkan, belum juga mual dan rasa rasa lain yang Joke sendiri tak suka merasakan.

Kelinci kuning itu lalu cepat cepat mendorong Shishi mundur, mengambil mangkuk sup dan segera duduk berhadap hadapan dengan Tats. Ia mengaduk aduk sup dan segera menyuapkan padanya.

Shishimato tersenyum dibalik maskernya, ia lalu mengangkat dagunya kecil ke hadapan Tats yang memandangnya. Setelah itu keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan, merasa lega karena kedua adiknya berbaikan dan hubungannya membaik.

"Shishi." Sebuah suara memanggil tepat ketika Shishi menutup pintu. Kelinci itu lalu menoleh dan mendongak. Himchan tengah berdiri bersandar satu pundak di dekat pintu, pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, ya. _Leader_." Ucapnya.

Ia membeku sebentar, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Himchan. Namun setelahnya, ia menegakkan badannya dan memberikan _salute_ yang biasanya hanya ia peruntukkan untuk Yongguk.

+MATOKI-BAP+

_Jongup's Note_ :

_Aku melihat Junhongie dan Shishimato ada dalam dapur. Ya ampun, kurasa mereka harus diikutkan dalam acara Intimate Note! Mereka kaku sekali satu sama lain._


	5. Injection Day

_Please leave your comment if you like, and just leave if you hate._

_Don't make them mad, or they'll be ruined your day_!

_Who are they_? MATOKI _and_ B.A.P!

_Yessir_!

* * *

"Hei, Guk. Sedang sibuk?"

Kepala Yongguk muncul dari belakang pundak Junhong yang sedang bertelanjang dada, ia menganggukkan kepala singkat pada seseorang yang mirip dirinya di ambang pintu.

"Lumayan. Aku sedang membentulkan _motherboard_ milik Junhong, kalau kau berkenan untuk menung.."

Tiba tiba Junhong membuka matanya, dan berkata dengan nada robot serta wajah datar,

"_I'm Zelo, humanoid number 6691100613 ready to use_." Dan mati kembali.

"..guku. Namie." Kata Yongguk masih dari balik tubuh Junhong, ia masih sibuk menyambung-putuskan beberapa kabel _ruwet_ di ruang mesin robot tersebut. Yongnam, kakak kembarnya, lalu masuk ke kamar dan melongok untuk melihat apa yang sedang adiknya kerjakan.

"Apa yang salah dengan anak ini?" tanya Yongnam ingin tahu sembari memandang wajah Junhong yang memejamkan matanya dalam mode _off_.

"Beberapa hari ini dia tiba tiba terdiam dan baterainya sering mati tanpa disengaja,"

"Bukannya dia selalu begitu kalau tak ingin mendengarkan kakak kakaknya?

Yongguk tertawa mendengar penuturan Yongnam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, Junhong sering sengaja menonaktifkan sistem jika tak ingin diganggu oleh _hyung_nya. Apalagi jika sudah bertengkar dengan Himchan, bisa dipastikan ia tak akan mengaktifkan sistemnya dalam waktu yang lama kecuali jika Yongguk dengan paksa menekan tombol _on_ di ruang mesin di punggung Junhong.

"Omong omong, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya balik Yongguk menekan tombol _on_ sebelum menutup pintu kecil ruang mesin. Ia menatap Yongnam yang masih sibuk melihat Junhong.

"Oh iya. Aku ada titipan dari Gubernur."

"Apa?" tumben sekali Gubernur wanita berambut ungu itu menitipkan sesuatu untuknya. Biasanya, dia hanya menyuruh nyuruh Himchan melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak masuk akal. Seperti menceritakan padanya apa rasa salad sayur dicampur saus karamel manis.

"Ini, dia menitipkan beberapa injeksi dan _chip_ baru untuk Toto."

"Apa? Ada _chip_ baru untuk Toto?"

Saudara kembar itu menoleh pada seseorang, Junhong baru terbangun dari mode tidurnya.

"Halo Yongnam _hyung_." Sapa Junhong ceria.

"Hai, Junhong. Ya, ada _chip_ baru dari Toto. Ini, ambil dulu bungkusannya." Yongnam tersenyum membalas Junhong sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbalut bungkus coklat pada Yongguk.

"Apa ini?" Yongguk mengguncangnya pelan. Yongnam buru-buru mencegahnya untuk mengguncang lagi,

"Hati hati! Ini isinya injeksi dan _chip_ untuk Toto. Kata Gubernur, kau harus menginjeksikan ini pada para _warrior_ agar mereka bisa bicara."

"Para kelinci itu akan bisa bicara?" Yongguk mengerutkan kening.

"_Absulotely_." Yongnam mengangguk pelan.

Junhong senang bukan main ketika tahu Totonya akan bisa bicara, namun Yongnam mematahkan harapannya duluan karena Toto masih dalam usia bayi. Maka, Junhong harus mengajarinya atua meng_upgrade_ sistemnya secara teratur setiap tahun. Meskipun begitu, humanoid yang baru saja di perbaiki Yongguk tersebut tak patah arang. Ia akan berusaha untuk mengajari Toto bahasa-bahasa bayi yang lucu, tentu saja salah satu caranya adalah menghindarkan bayi itu dari para _hyung_nya yang kadang bahasanya _luar biasa_.

Setelah Yongnam pulang, Yongguk mengumpulkan semua kelinci serta anggota B.A.P di ruang tengah. Dengan maksud segera menyuntikkan injeksi tersebut kepada para _warrior_.

"Oh, jadi Keke akan bisa bicara? Ini bagus! Keke! Kau akan bisa bicara!" Daehyun begitu senang hingga mengangkat Keke ke pangkuannya, dan seperti biasa pula, Keke tak banyak tingkah.

"Ini tidak baik. Tats akan lebih banyak omong daripada Himchan _hyung_." Celetuk Jongup. Membuat semua orang tertawa dan Himchan melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Oke oke, cukup bercandanya." Yongguk menengahi, "sekarang, waktunya untuk injeksi."

Mendengar kata injeksi, reaksi berbeda beda dan baru ditunjukkan oleh para matoki. Shishi melakukan _salute_ tanda ia siap untuk diinjeksi, Keke langsung meloncat ke belakang tubuh Daehyun, Tats tiba tiba berlari menuju kamar Himchan dan menutup pintunya, Joke terlihat tenang tenang saja meskipun telinganya gemetar, sedang Dads tiba-tiba memeluk kepala Jongup dari belakang hingga menutupi wajah _dance_ tersebut. Untuk Toto, ia tetap senang meminum susu dari botol dotnya karena tak terpengaruh oleh jarum suntik tersebut.

"YA! YA! TATS! KELUAR DARI KAMAR!"

"Aduh, aduh! Dads! Turun, turun! Aku tak bisa lihaat!"

"Joke, kau baik baik saja? Ya ampun, kenapa telingamu gemetar hebat?"

"Keke? Jangan takut. Keke? Keke~~"

"Baiklah, jadi siapa mau disuntik duluan?" kali ini suara berat Yongguk terdengar diantara gaduhnya suasana, tapi ternyata itu tak membuat suasana semakin tenang. Bahkan para kelinci itu semakin menggila dalam pelariannya.

"TATS! BUKA PINTUNYAA!" Himchan menggedor gedor pintu kamar, "ini demi kebaikanmu! Ayo keluar dan suntik sebentar!" kembali _visual_ itu menggedor gedor kamar.

"Dads! Dads! Auh!" karena Dads menutupi wajah Jongup, tak sadar ia menabrak dinding hingga terjatuh menimpa Dads yang ada di bawah kepalanya. Segera ketika Jongup bangun dan Dads akan melarikan diri, pemuda itu dengan cekatan memeluk kelinci hijau itu duluan.

"Tidak apa-ap.. astaga. Tidak apa apa. Sungguh. Sakitnya sebentar, aku janji Daaaddss!" kata Jongup menenangkan Dads yang ribut di pelukannya hingga mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan kekar Jongup dari tubuhnya.

"Keke? Tak apa apa kan? Suntik sedikit saja." Daehyun yang masih duduk, mencoba mengambil Keke dari balik punggungnya namun tak berhasil. Ketika tangan kanan Dae terulur ke belakang, Keke akan mencondongkan tubuh ke kiri, begitu juga sebaliknya. Akhirnya, diambil langkah tengah, kedua tangan Daehyun tiba tiba menyergap kepala kelinci itu ke udara diatas kepalanya.

"Oke, Keke. Ayo suntik." Tidak banyak bicara, dan gerakan. Walaupun dalam hati, kelinci itu ingin sekali kabur.

"Nah, Toto. Aku pasangkan _chip_ ini dulu ya." Junhong mengambil _chip_ kecil dan mengarahkannya ke depan wajah bayi kelinci itu, Toto senang sekali dan mencopot botol dotnya. Dan setelahnya,

"JANGAN GIGIT, TOTO! JANGAN GIGIT _CHIP_NYAA!" kata Junhong yang jari serta _chip_nya digigit oleh Toto.

Dalam kegaduhan itu, Shishi terinjeksi duluan. Butuh waktu sekitar 20 jam untuk bisa tahu hasilnya, jadi Shishi memijat-mijat pelan tangan bekas suntikan tersebut, sepertinya sakit.

"Sakit, Shishi?" tanya Yongguk. Shishi menggeleng, Yongguk tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus, _leader_." Puji Yongguk, kelinci merah itu memberikan _salute_, "nah sekarang, bantu yang lain membawa para _warrior_ kemari. Jadi, aku bisa menginjeksi mereka, mengerti?"

Setelah Shishi pergi, Youngjae menghampiri Yongguk sambil menggendong Joke. Kelihatannya Joke tenang, namun Yongguk mengerutkan kening ketika melihat tubuh Youngjae yang bergetar hebat,

"I-ini k-kar-ren-na J-J-Jok-e g-ge-mta-r, j-jdi _h_-_yung_ t-tolon-g c-cpe-t s-sun-tik d-dia!" Youngjae sepertinya frustasi karena badan gemetar Joke membuatnya menjadi gagap. Dengan menahan tawa, Yongguk mengambil injeksi bewarna kuning dan mulai menginjeksi tangan Joke yang, hebatnya, membuat tangan Yongguk yang sedang memegangnya ikut gemetar.

Selanjutnya, Shishi berhasil menggeret kaki Tats yang mencakar lantai dari kamar hingga ruang tamu. Lalu Dads yang beringasnya sudah mulai berkurang, dan Keke yang kepalanya masih dipegangi oleh Daehyun.

"_Hyung_, kira kira, berapa lama mereka akan tertidur?" kata Jongup, setelah Dads sebagai kelinci terakhir yang disuntik, semua kelinci tiba tiba merasa mengantuk dan tertidur di sofa.

"20 jam." Ujar Yongguk sambil menggendong Shishimato untuk memindahkannya ke kamar. "Itu berlaku juga untuk mode _off_ Toto, Junhong."

"Hebat. Dalam 20 jam, ada enam suara tambahan di sini!" kata Jongup tersenyum, namun senyumnya menghilang dan menatap Himchan, "tapi, itu juga berarti suara cerewet milik Himchan _hyungie_ juga ada dua! Tidak!"

Jongup memang rajanya bikin orang kesal, hari ini dia harus rela wajahnya dilempar Himchan oleh bantal sofa. Lagi.

+MATOKI-BAP+

_Himchan's Note :_

_Aku meliha Tats dan Shishi seperti gambaranku dengan Yongguk. Mereka sering bertengkar bahkan hanya karena masalah kecil seperti bubur untuk Toto! Astaga, lucu sekali pasangan ini._


	6. Shishimato and His Speaking Warriors

_Please leave your comment if you like, and just leave if you hate._

_Don't make them mad, or they'll be ruined your day_!

_Who are they_? MATOKI _and_ B.A.P!

_Yessir_!

* * *

"Tats, tolong ambilkan majalah itu."

Bruak.

"Aku memintamu mengambilnya, bukan melemparnya!"

"Jangan ganggu aku, Shishi. Atau maskerku akan pecah."

Persetan dengan masker, pikir Shishi. Jenderal pink ini memang sudah minta dibunuh sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi, belum sempat Shishi balik melempar majalah yang digulung, Joke menahannya.

"Sudahlah, _leader_. Jangan diambil hati, seperti baru kenal Tats kemarin saja." Katanya. Shishi melirik Joke tengah mengambil majalahnya. Tumben sekali si joker ini tak bikin gaduh bersama rekan sepermainannya, Keke.

"Kemana Keke, Joke?" tanya Shishi pada Joke yang kini tengah berselonjor di sebelahnya sambil membuka buka majalah merah itu.

"Oh, dia sedang main petak umpet sama Dads. Atau sekarang ditambah Toto." Joke mengerutkan kening, "ya ampun, _leader_. Lihat manusia manusia ini, kenapa mereka memakai bahan yang minim ya?"

Shishi lalu cepat cepat mengambil majalah itu dan menggulungnya, "itu karena kau tak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Sekarang, pergi sana." Usirnya.

"Ah, _leader_!" Joke beringsut turun dari sofanya, "dasar kelinci tua," tambahnya bergumam. Shishi yang punya pendengaran tajam sampai diatas rata rata itu lalu menoleh pada belakang kepala Joke yang menjauh,

"Apa yang kau bilang kuning?!"

Joke membalik badan dan membentuk dua V di tangannya, setelahnya langsung berlari menuju kamar. Shishi hanya menggelengkan kepala, melihat kelakukan _warrior_ di dunia luar setelah lulus dari _camp_ Mato ini benar benar 180 derajat berbeda. Kalau misalkan Gubernur tahu kelakuan mereka, bisa bisa mereka diangkut lagi menuju planet Mato dan melupakan misi invasi bumi.

Terimakasih untuk Jenderal Tatsmato yang belum melakukan gerakan apapun.

"Ta..Ta…TA!"

Suara anak kecil mendekati Shishi yang duduk di sofa, ia lalu menurunkan majalahnya dan melihat bayi kelinci biru itu tengah berjalan sambil merentangkan tangan menuju padanya.

"Toto? Bukannya kau main petak umpet dengan Dads?" tanya Shishi. Tapi, Toto hanya menggeleng senang dan terus berkata 'ta..ta..ta' hingga tangannya mencapai lengan Shishi yang menangkapnya.

Shishi mengangkatnya ke sofa, namun baru saja ia meletakkan Toto di atas sofa, bayi itu tiba tiba menjadi kaku dan menunduk. Shishi memandangnya dengan mata lebar seperti mengerti sesuatu, Toto memang selalu datang padanya jika baterainya akan habis.

"Ugh, dasar bayi." _Leader_ itu turun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju salah satu saklar listrik dekat televisi, memulai ritual men-_charge_ Toto dengan membuka pintu kecil di punggungnya dan menarik kabel lalu menacapkannya pada saklar listrik.

"_Leader_, _leader_!" tiba tiba seseorang mengguncangnya dari belakang, Shishi menoleh. Melihat Dads yang terengah-engah datang padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak menemukan Keke dimanapun! Tolong bantu aku mencarinya!"

"Dads, aku ini _leader_ dan bukan tugasku mencari Keke yang bermain petak umpet."

"Tapi.. Tapi nanti aku akan kalah kalau aku tak menemukan Keke!"

"Apa yang kau dapat sih hingga kau ngotot untuk menang begini?"

Dads mengerjapkan matanya bingung, lalu berpikir sedikit lama.

"Aku.. takkan mengganggumu deh, _leader_. Asal kau membantuku." Katanya semangat. Shishi menghembuskan nafas pasrah dan menepuk keningnya. Ia akhirnya setuju untuk membantuk Dads asal kelinci hijau itu tak menggangu Shishi untuk hal hal yang tak penting.

Ia lalu mencari ke kamar Keke, dan menemukan kelinci pink tengah duduk sambil memandang langit biru yang sendu.

"Erm.. Dads." Panggil Shishi. Langkah kecil dan cepat Dads tergopoh mendatanginya,

"Ya, _leader_?"

"Kau sudah mencarinya disini?"

"Sudah! Tapi, yang kutemukan itu kelinci warna pink. Aku bingung, apa itu Jenderal Tats? Tapi, kupikir ti─,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau kenal Keke?" kali ini Shishi menatap Dads dengan tangan terlipat didada tanda tak menyenangkan. Dads lalu menghitung dengan jari,

"2 atau.. 3 tahun? _Leader_ kan tahu Keke _warrior_ terakhir yang bergabung dengan kita!"

"Lalu, kau tahu tidak kalau kelinci hitam itu hanya penyamaran Keke?" ujar Shishi dengan nada dalamnya, betul betul sakit kepala dia sekarang menghadapi _warrior_ muda tapi polos macam Dads ini.

"Tentu tahu! Dia kan… eh.. benar juga.. itu.. Keke." Kata Dads dengan wajah _poker_ sambil menunjuk kelinci berwajah manis dengan bulu mata lentik menoleh pada mereka.

"Ada apa, _leader_, Dads?" katanya.

Shishi menatap Dads yang dengan riang menuju pada Keke, melupakannya yang masih diam di depan pintu. Sejenak rasanya ingin melempar Dads keluar ruangan dan menghukumnya gara gara membuang waktu 'meditasi'nya, namun diurungkan. Marah itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya. Memang ini yang terjadi ketika semua _warrior_ bisa bicara. Ribut, ramai, rusuh. Dulu, mereka hanya bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat, namun sekarang, semuanya mengeluarkan suara. Menambah polusi udara.

"KAMI PULAAANGG~~"

Teriakan tuan Junhong melingkupi pendengaran Shishi ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu. Toto yang masih dalam mode _charge_ langsung bangun dan menoleh pada tuannya. Semua orang mulai memasuki ruang kamar masing masing dengan wajah yang lelah, begitu pula dengan _leader_ Yongguk yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hei, Shishi." Ucapnya dengan suara yang berat ketika kelinci merah itu menyambutnya dengan _salute_. Saat Shishi naik ke sofa di sebelah Yongguk, pemuda itu bertanya,

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Rusuh. _Leader_ sendiri?"

"Mereka seperti avatar, Shishi. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" kata Yongguk menoleh pada Shishimato, yang ditatap itu mengerti dan mengangguk pelan. Mengedarkan pandangan pada pemandangan dimana para tuan bertemu dengan kelinci penjaganya.

Tentu saja, mereka seperti avatar. Dan Shishi sangat mengerti apa yang _leader_ Yongguk, betul betul dari hati yang paling terdalam.

+MATOKI-BAP+

_Junhong's Note :_

_Shishi itu punya sifat seperti Yongguk hyung, itu kenapa aku sedikit canggung dengannya. Padahal dengan Yongguk hyungie yang asli, aku tak secanggung ini!_


End file.
